


Blood is Not All

by Moonrose91



Series: North Star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince Family is small, but they are still a Pureblood family. Fear is running rampant with the rise of Voldemort, and there are numerous leaks that are being discovered weekly, if not daily, within the Ministry itself.</p><p>It makes sense that the two who married into the family, and worked in the Ministry to help, would be in the eye of the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Not All

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest if you haven't read all seven books, to not read ANY of this. This will pull information from all seven books, including major revelations that were shown in the seventh book.
> 
> To speak of this idea; I got it one day when researching constellations.
> 
> I will warn now that this will be playing merry havoc with J.K. Rowling's verse.

With the rise of Voldemort, the Wizarding World was gripped by fear. Neighbors turned on neighbors and became suspicious of anyone who was not obvious in their intentions.

The Ministry of Magic was worse then others, in a way, as numerous leaks were being found weekly, if not daily, and there was panic. In the Foreign Correspondence office, they were being hit harder with the fear, for most of the Witches and Wizards that lived there were from overseas, and two were under more scrutiny due to who they married, their own Pureblood (supposedly) status earning them skeptical looks from their peers.

Alouette Prince was a woman in her late thirties with wide pale blue eyes and brown hair she kept up in a bun, mostly because it was practical. She was someone who looked rather frail, odd enough for her French heritage.

She had married the patriarch of the Prince family only two years ago (his first wife had died shortly after the birth of her second son) and was very happy, despite the fear that churned around the Ministry and the suspicion that was thrown at her and her daughter-in-law, though she didn’t think she was old enough to have the other ‘Prince female’ in the Ministry’s _mother_.

Emmanuelle Prince was, if anyone saw her with her husband (the second born Prince son), equal to her husband in height and, even in the office, some regarded her warily purely for her height.

A robust woman, with sharp gray eyes and long black hair, she had only been married for about a month, Emmanuelle Prince having met her future husband through Alouette, whom she had befriended upon managing to enter the war-torn country.

It was January in 1979 when the first round of Truth Serum interrogations happened.

In April, they just got worse.

They picked people at random, being quick and harsh in hopes of catching them off-balanced so if any were able to hide lies, they wouldn’t have any chance to do so effectively. There were shouts and protests, and interrogations ordered in public, where Alouette revealed that she was one of the last of her family (the Pelissier family), while a few believed to be Purebloods were revealed to be Muggleborn or even Half-bloods.

In response, many were snatched off the street and barely escaped with their lives.

Emmanuelle was one of them, being found bloody by her husband a day later and was whisked away to St. Mungos moments after he found her.

No one is sure if he found her by blasting through Death Eaters, or if he found her because she was deposited as a warning of how he had insulted their Pureblood sensibilities for a Pureblood Wizard marrying a Half-blood.

She returned to work eventually, but in time for them to be grabbing people and shoving Veritaserum down everyone’s throats, omitting those who were obviously pregnant.

And then both Prince women gave their notice and rushed home to their husbands.

There was gossip that Alouette had lost her grip on reality due to repeated exposure to the Veritaserum, while it was suspected that Emmanuelle was following Alouette’s footsteps, the women being friends from before  Alouette’s marriage, supposedly.

That was what the rumor mill dictated, anyway.

No one knew the truth.

And if the Prince family would have a say, they never would either.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, my mother-in-law believes she’s miscarried due to _months_ of Vertriserum abuse by the Ministry, and my own wife, due to the Ministry, and Death Eaters, has been made barren, with an experimental potion _that I couldn’t reverse in time_! Have I got it all Caelum?” the younger brother snapped as he tried his hardest not to just hex his brother for acting as if he knew more then his younger brother.

Black hair was cut short and which didn’t improve the thinness of his face, in fact enhancing it to an unflattering degree.

The Prince face, as the Prince patriarch called it, was something that the younger shared with every Prince male, and one poor female (his Aunt Eileen, whom Caelum, or the younger brother, had never met). Their father had inherited some of their grandmother’s looks, having a more rounded face to the traditional long face the Prince family members had.

“Argo, calm down,” Caelum began only for Argo to let out a low snarl and snap, “Do _not_ tell me that! Do not even _dare_! You, you who has never married, or have any desire to get married! _You who has not had your wife harmed and violated because of fear!_ ” Argo shouted, his voice filling the lounge they had locked themselves in.

Caelum backed up slowly from Argo, and Argo took a deep breathe before he turned, running his hands over his hair. “Don’t you dare,” he added softly and leaned against the wall, tired and worn out.

“Father will tell you his decision regarding our step-mother and our unborn half-sibling?” Caelum questioned.

“Yes,” Argo answered.

“So, the child will become your responsibility then?” Caelum asked.

Argo did not answer, refusing to repeat their father’s words.

_If the child is born, I never want to see it again. Not now, not ever!_

And Argo would do as his father wished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a blurb in the _Daily Prophet_ that few noticed, or even commented on, a few months after Niccilo Prince's (unknown) decision to rid himself of a child that he never wished to see, possibly out of a misguided belief it was the child's fault that her mother was losing her sanity.

To those who read it, few understood the true significance of it. One had shaken his head at his brother's folly. Another had taken the newspaper and set it on fire in a rage before sinking back into their chair and deciding that it wasn't worth it. And a third had seen the blurb and carefully cut it out before tucking it away with other newspaper clippings that said person felt were important.

_On February 14th, 1980, at six pm, Emmanuelle Prince, wife of Argo Prince, gave birth to one healthy baby girl who was promptly named Pyxis Prince. The couple retreated to Argo Prince's private estate where he breeds magical creatures shortly after the birth, making them unavailable for comment at this time._

No follow up story was ever printed.


End file.
